


demigods: A Pop Opera

by emospaceboi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Catholic School, Catholicism, Drugs, Established Relationship, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Overdose, Religion, Religious Guilt, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emospaceboi/pseuds/emospaceboi
Summary: Jason Grace and Percy Jackson go to a Catholic boarding school, but they share a secret. The two boys have been in a romantic relationship for years, but Senioy Year of Saint Cecelia's is when their lives go to shit.





	1. Epiphany

" _In nomine patri_  
 _et fili spiritu sancte_  
 _Amen_."

The voices echoed throughout the church as Percy slowly breathed in and out, staring at the people around him. The priest, Father Chiron, got to the podium, smiling. 

"I want to welcome all of you back. I hope that Christmas was a time of great joy for you and your families," he smiled kindly to the teenagers in the room, who all seemed board (besides a few). Percy noticed one girl, Annabeth Chase, sending a text to someone. "Today is the Feast of the Epiphany, the celebration of the arrival of the three wise men to pay homage to the baby Jesus," Chiron sighed, struggling for words. Percy felt bad for him, he had to preach to a bunch of kids who didn't want to hear it. Percy was listening, but he thought it was useless to him. He was already going to hell. "I want you to imagine what that journey must have been like: A journey resting entirely on faith, that they would know where they were going once they arrived. Imagine what a joy it must have been for them to have finally reached their destination," Chiron smiled awkwardly again, and Percy started getting bored. He was about to fall asleep, which was probably a sin, but he was just so damn tired. Eh, he could just confess later. "Seniors, you're coming to an end of four years at St. Cecelia's-- You've lived together, eh, studied together," that caused a chuckle amongst the students. "And most importantly, prayed together: strength for the journey." He cleared his throat. "We begin in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," he touched his forehead, chest, then crossed left to right. "Let us take a moment now to call to mind those times when we've fallen from God's grace. I confess..." 

Chiron gestured to the crowd to talk with him. Percy sighed, and started reciting it as well. "..to almighty God, and to you my brothers and sisters, that I've sinned through my own fault," so many times. "In my thoughts and in my words," even more of those. "in what I've done and what I have failed to do." Yep, he's done that. "And I ask the blessing of a virgin, all the angels and saints and you, my brothers and sisters…"   
  
"…to pray for me, to the Lord our God." Percy finished, closing his eyes only for a second. 

He opened them, and he was in a witness stand, students in his grade in the jury glaring at him with judgement in their eyes. "Yes, pray for him, to the Lord your God!"  
  
"One of these boys just ain't like the others!" Luke Castellan roared, pointing at him.   
  
Thalia Grace, a woman of who's family he had _deep_ connections with, smirked. "And he loves his female singers, loves to cook."

Percy really didn't (well, maybe the female singers just a little bit), but when you saw a boy hand-in-hand with another, what was your first thought about his personality?   
  
"Looks around in gym-- it pleases him," Annabeth smirked, gray eyes intelligently challenging him to disprove her. Now that he couldn't do, because he was guilty of it. 

 _Thoughts enslave him; somebody save him!_  
  
"'cause he knows that he is taking chances and he knows that his romance is doomed!" Octavian drew a fake rope around his neck and mimed hanging himself. 

Piper jumped up, she was the most beautiful girl in the school. Boys seemed to follow her every command. "He sacrificed his soul to feed his vice-- heaven severed, hell is forever!"

  
You have to dig down deep to save your soul, but grave mistakes will take their toll. Every sin is entered in, and heaven comes with discipline. 

Percy closed his eyes in shame, why was he so disgusting? "But it doesn't all make sense…what I feel is real!"   
  
"No more dodging; God is watching. His eye is on the lowly sparrow, the road is long, the path is narrow!" They all yelled back, snapping his mouth shut. 

"And your mother, God how she will suffer!" Drew Tanaka gasped, smirking with malice. "Will your father break to bear the shame? Yes, we all know that you were a force in their divorce."   
  
_Trust the shepard; God make an effort._

"Will you drag that poor boy down there with you?" Luke asked him, staring down from the witness seat. Percy looked down, wetting his lips. "He's unsure and you can change his mind."

"If you love him so, you'll let him go," Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano  told him in a matter-of-fact voice. 

_Life is choices; live by our voices._

Percy looked Arround horrified as a group of students turned his chair around to greet him with a different sight. "But it doesn't all make sense if the love is strong."  
  
"No more dodging; God is watching. His eye is on the lowly sparrow, the road is long, the path is narrow," they all repeated robotically. 

Percy opened his eyes to see himself next to his mother, a thin woman with curly brown hair. She was sitting in a chair, talking to a group of toddlers with a book in her hands. "Our first reading today is the story of how despite the best efforts of a single mother, a child can still go horribly, horribly wrong."  
  
"Mom!" Percy yelled, embarrassed that she would even talk about him that way. He knew she loved him, but sometimes he wondered how that would change if she knew the truth about him.

Sally seemed to visibly ignore him. "For his eighth birthday,  
Percy asked for an EZ-Bake Oven; his father asked for a divorce." She smiled happily, obviously faking it. "Now to me, the link between those two events was as strong as Percy's attraction  
to my makeup table," she shrugged. "So, we sent him to Catholic boarding school thinking it might help." She grinned, leaning into the creepy toddlers with blank looks on their faces. "But then he met his roommate Jason, the two of them locked eyes and I said to myself, 'Sally, you wanted grandchildren,'" she shook her head."'instead you're gonna get ambiguous Christmas cards,'" she paused. "'from South Beach.'"  
  
He closed his eyes, and when Percy opened them again, he was back in a pew. Calypso, a small young girl ran to the center of the stage, a large book in hand. "Please join us in singing  
our offertory hymm, #279, 'A Bender Among Us.'" She smiled sweetly and innocently, not knowing how her actions were hurting others. " _There's a bender among us, he must be exposed. He'll kidnap our children then take off their clothes._ " She made a motion for the rest of the students to join her, and they complied. " _A bender among us, there's pink in our flock! A boy without conscience who's led by his–_ "

"Cockamaimy!" Sally screeched next to her. "Pure cockamaimy  
that this isn't a choice. Don't do this to me Percy…"  
  
The room suddenly darkened, and the two girls moved away from the front of the church. A beautiful white casket lined with gold was in the center of the room, Percy couldn't see who had died. Chiron was behind it, looking down. Everyone in the pews were crying. Chiron cleared his throat, smiling sadly. "The peace of the Lord be with you always."

"And also with you," the students echoed. 

"Let us offer each other  
a sign of Christ's peace," the priest moved his wheelchair forward, holding the communion. "This is the lamb of God, who takes away the sin of the world;  
happy are those who are called to this table." 

"Lord, I am not worthy to receive you," Percy prayed in desperation. "But only say the word and I shall be."

The loud echo of several high school students cancelled him out. "Lord, he is not worthy to receive you." 

Percy stood up, breathing to calm his nerves. "Father?"

"Not at a funeral, Percy," he wiped a tear, face suddenly flooded and wet with them, face contorted to look almost as if he was guilty of something. 

Leo Valdez walked up to the casket, sadly touching it and sobbing. "I'd like to start with just a... if we could take a moment–" he gulped, afraid of the words he was speaking. "If maybe we were silent, or we had spoken…?"

"Mom, what is it?" Percy pulled on his raven black hair, frustrated with everything. "Piper? Thalia? Leo?" Realization suddenly dawned on him as the casket opened, and his own body was laying there, dead. "Is it I, Lord? Is it I?"

_Timothy, Romans, Corinthians, Leviticus,                        Timothy, Romans, Corinthians, Leviticus,  
Timothy, Romans, Corinthians, Leviticus. _

"Hate the sinner; hate the sin!  
'Created in his image…'" the girls laughed, Octavian pulled Percy from the pew and threw him into the center of the room. People started throwing trash at him, each one stinging like every single time a person told him he was wrong, sinful. "Abomination! Abomination!" 

_Bear the cross, the shame, the cross! Bare the cross, bear the cross, bear the cross!_

Percy woke up in the pew with a gasp, face wet as he muffled a sob.

Chiron smiled. "Let us go forth in peace, to love, and serve the Lord." 

"Thanks be to God!"


	2. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Percy struggle to keep their relationship secret.

" _Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of hour deaths_ ," Percy finished, looking down and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He walked down the empty hall until he reach his locker. Putting in the combo, he opened it and got out his books for the day. After closing the stupid thing, Percy was greeted with the extremely sexy Jason Grace, brilliant blonde hair and dazzlingly big blue eyes. Even the little scar on his lips was sexy, and he pulled off the St. Cecelia uniform, a white shirt, black pants, and a tie. Percy smirked, running a hand through his messy black hair, sea green eyes sparkling with happiness. 

Jason grinned, smacking his on the ass. "Hey little boy, would you like a ride, a lollipop, a puppy?" He moved closer to whisper innocently in his ear. "How about a baseball bat?" He grinned evilly. "There's one in my pants."

Percy laughed, pushing him away. "No thank you. My mom, she said to never talk to strangers."

"So a kiss is out of the question, then?" Jason pouted, moving to be face-to-face with his boyfriend. 

"I'll take a chance," the raven haired boy pressed his lips onto the other's quickly. "So where were you? Online?"

"Asleep?" Jason asked, giving Percy a pointed look. 

He laughed, green eyes twinkling. "Like, half the congregation."

Jason slowly breathed out, pursing his lips. "So… are we damned?"

"I stayed awake as long as I could," Percy told him smugly, grinning as he kisses his cheek. 

"Good Catholic," Jason wrapped his arms around Percy's waist. "I say we go fall asleep together."

"Do you?" The green eyed boy smiled lovingly, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Jason touched Percy's cheek gently. "Should I bring my baseball bat?"

"I think you should," the other boy grinned, moving closer to him before getting shoved in a playful headlock as people passed. 

"Jason, you're a superstar, man!" Octavian hollered, grinned as the guy he was talking to shrugged. 

Leo Valdez, a short Latino boy with an impish charm smiled, giving his friend a bro hug. "I hear they couldn't guard you."

Jason pulled Percy away and near a broom closet they liked to hide in and have a little 'fun' from time to time. The black haired boy jerked away from the blonde. "It's always the same."

"No, let's duck in here and–" Jason was cut off by a group of girls coming towards him, hand on the handle. He put on his most flirtatious smile. 

"Jason!" Annabeth yelled, awkwardly trying to look cute and failing. She always seemed awkward when trying to flirt with boys. At least she had Luke as her boyfriend, they had a deal that until the both of them could find their own partners, they would date each other.

Calypso dolly moved her hair to behind her ear. "Have a date for prom yet?"

"Jason, did you lose my number?" Drew asked him in a soft, feminine voice. "I told you I'd let you do things to me that Octavian wouldn't dream of."

Jason flinched uncomfortably. Piper laughed, smiling kindly at him while blushing. Annabeth shot him a glare and pulled Piper towards her. "C'mon Pipes."

"This is all just a game," he promised the boy next to him once they were out of earshot. "It's just you and I," Jason grabbed Peter's hand tightly. "You take my hand leaving me breathless," he moved his face to meet those gorgeous sea green eyes, "take a look in these big blue eyes so you'll understand. And know why we whisper in hallways, I'll be with you always," he pulled him along. "Running together, forever you and I."

Percy slammed Jason against the lockers, and felt himself start to get hard as he let his hand roam Jason's muscular body. "Tell me why I should trust you when the girls all lust to touch you."

"Cause when I have you near me I go out of my mind," the blonde grinned, eyes moving to his boyfriend's crotch. "Need help there?"

Percy laughed, letting him go. "Well, tou're cute, and it's tough to argue with a hard-on," he sneaked Jason's hand near his crotch, looking up innocently. Playing innocent while doing something dirty always drove Jason wild. "Think that you could lend a hand here?"

Jason quickly removed his hand in case someone came by. "If I had the time."

_Jason._

"Percy, don't you worry," the blue eyed boy promised the other boy, pulling him close.

_Jason._

He smiled lovingly, resting their foreheads together. Percy's heart beat longingly, God he loved Jason. "Cause I wouldn't leave you."

_Jason._

"Not even for Solace," he joked, grinning as the sunshine boy himself walked by, freckled face smiling as he carried his backpack, accompanied by Nico di Angelo, the literal opposite of him in every way appearance wise, and personality wise, being all dark and brooding. Somehow, they were inseparable. 

"Yo!" Will hollered, high-fiving his friend. 

"Hey, looking good man," Jason told him, a jealous Percy (and Nico) glaring at the two. 

_Jason._

When they were gone, Jasom grabbed Percy's hand. "What we have is perfect."

_Jason._

"Then we'll tell my mother!" Percy chirped, and his boyfriend laughed hysterically at him.

Jason patted his cheek. "Let's lay off the crack!"

Yeah, he could be a major dick sometimes, but Percy loved him. God, he loved him so much. Jason told him that he loved him too, late at night. He said that he was his soulmate. That they would be together forever. Percy had never felt so alive or happy when Jason had told him that, because it was so true. 

"There's something that I want to ask you, and don't say no immediately, just hear me out!" Percy begged, and Jason knew where this was going. "After school they hold auditions! Something just to... to think about and–"

"God, you asked the same thing last year," Jason cut him off, shaking his head. "You know acting's not my thing. Plus I might go out for baseball… _and_  I neither dance nor sing."

"You have never mentioned baseball, you haven't played since we were twelve!" Percy declared, pained as he tried to get Jason to do something with him in public. "And as for 'acting's not my thing,' it's obvious, it's something else…" 

Jason seemed offended by the look Percy was giving him. "I don't act."

"I think we're the best act this school has ever seen!" The raven haired boy said, throwing his arms in the air. 

Jason grinned, and spun behind him, placing his hands on Percy's hips and positioning his just right. "So take a bow, and I'll-"

"You know what I mean!" Percy screeched, jumping away. He felt disappointment settle in on him, he knew he shouldn't have given his hopes up. "Just a thought, forget I brought it up."

Jason but his lip, wanting to make things right with Percy again. He grabbed both of his hands softly, intertwining their fingers together and smiling. Percy blushed, looking down, but Jason made him face him. "Just think about it tonight. When everything is right, we'll turn the lights off and cuddle in bed," Jason rested his forehead of Percy's, eyes connecting, both desperately in love with the other but unsure of how to express it when such a love was wrong, disgusting. "And we'll see how far we get."

Jason pulled Percy close to him, kissing passionately as the black haired boy tangled his tanned fingers in the other boy's short blonde hair. He could feel that scar, it made him laugh. Percy pulled away, and traced it. "Was that supposed to shut me up?"

"Yeah…" Jason grinned, pushing him away, a dangerous glint in his eyes. H

Percy scoffed, not actually mad. "Jerk!"

Jason smiled. "You take my hand leaving me breathless, and if you look in these big blue eyes, maybe you'll understand and know why we have to whisper in hallways," he shot one last smile. "I'll be with you always. Running together..."

The school bell rang, and Percy didn't get the kiss he was leaning in for. Only a pat on the back. 

"...Miss me!" Jason yelled. 

Percy stood still, some part of him deeply disturbed. "Forever you and I…"


	3. Role of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has a silent panic attack.

Everything's an act, when you're pleasing everyone. And honestly, the way Jason assumed that role to such renown terrified Percy.  
He played a perfect part, straight from his heart, knowing the risk he takes, and hoping that the house is not brought down.

It was the role of a lifetime, like living a fantasy. A drama that you struggle to erase.

Thoughts battled words over deeds:; awar with such casualties. And it was all played out behind a smiling face.

  
_God, I need your guidance. Please, tell me what it means to live a life where nothings as it seems_ , Percy silently prayed to God, swallowing any and all anxiety he had about everything. _Why would you create me to spend days in silent fear, and to spend nights in lonely prayer. I'm left only to hope and pray that when I wake,these feelings won't be there. I know Jason feels the same way._

Percy was confused, because when they were together, holding hands or cuddling, he fel complete. Somehow, when they were alone, everything just seemed to makes sense.

Percy would look into his eyes for some compromise, them remember the word, forget.   
And he try to bury something so intense.

  
You learn to play the straight man, your lines become routine, and you never really say what you mean. But Percy knew the scene would change, one day white picket fences, and a dog, atrophy bride, and children.God, Percy knew that's what he wants.

"But Jason, what role do I play?" Percy cried out one night while he was sleeping. "Am I a savior or a phase?Am I here to damn you? …or to help you navigate this maze."

Here, where confusion is a crime, so you fill your life with sound, and if you dance like hell, you hope you'll never touch the ground.

But Percy needed to know what happens when the music stops. In the silence, will Jason even he stay? Because one day, like Percy had, he'll realize that these feelings aren't going away.

They were both slowly driving themselves insane, spinning circles in their souls as they danced around and played pretend. And once again,

  
_Reprise our roles._


	4. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auditioning for Romeo and Juliet.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet is the sun," Leo recited perfectly, not even using his script. The short Latino boy was excited for the chance to prove himself. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon—"

"Who is already sick and pale with grief!" Will exclaimed, leaning against Nico, who was glaring and grumbling.

Luke, obviously not taking the show seriously either, got to his knees and purposefully overacted everything. "That thou her maid art far more fair than she!"

"Be not her maid since she is envious," Will read in a deep voice, pointing and giving Luke a fake serious eyes.

Percy laughed, "Her vestal livery is but sick and green."

"And none but fools do wear it," the blonde with the scar grinned, winking.

Nico glared at Will, looking up from his script and reading in monotone, wondering why the fuck he let Solace bring him to audition. "Cast it off, cast it off."

Piper McLean, a devastatingly beautiful girl with kaleidoscopic eyes that enchanted every boy (attracted to girls) that they laid their eyes on into going whatever she asked, and choppy hair the color of a beautiful chestnut brown pulled into a Native American style braid and feathers (she was half Native American, after all) looked up and recited her lines. "'Tis but they name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand not foot—"

"It is nor hand or nor foot not arm nor face," she was rudely interrupted by Thalia Grace, goth, curvy, and pale skinned. She had black hair, shaved off one side and falling into her face on the other. Her eyes were electric blue and terrifying.

"O, be some other name! Belonging to a man—" Piper tried to amend before getting shoved by Thalia again.

She just shrugged. "Hey, what's in a name?"

Piper glared at her as Thalia have her the middle finger. "That which we call a rose by any other name."

"Would smell as sweet," Reyna piped in.

Annabeth smiled, totally not panicking that she didn't know her lines. "My only love sprung from my only hate."

"Plague on both your houses!" Will screeched, purposefully causing his voice to crack.

Drew Tanaka, beautiful, a basic bitch, twirled her finger in her hair and popped her tongue. "Think of marriage now."

"Thy drugs are quick, thus with a kiss I die," Luke collapsed on the ground.

Katie Gardener collapsed sobbing, obviously faking it, and it was really annoying. "He's dead, he's dead, he's dead, he's dead, he's dead!"

Hazel Zhang, the theatre teacher, a middle aged black woman with golden eyes and dark curls, covered her eyes in embarrassment. "I think I've seen all I can stand to see!"

"Ma'am, I—" Calypso began, but Mrs. Zhang cut her off.

Hazel shook her head. Believe it or not, she used to be nice. Then she met these hooligans and developed an attitude at school. "Straight tripping girl, I know you did not just interrupt me. And what's with the warble? Snow white in the house!" She turned to Drew. "You're quite a dancer," Drew shot everyone an 'I'm better than you' look. "Too bad you opened your mouth," the girl's mouth dropped. Hazel turned to Leo and smiled, and he grinned back. Her heart stopped, for a moment he looked like Sammy, her high school boyfriend. She shook it off, turning to her clipboard. He was a great actor. "I have a Romeo who's well rehearsed... Then there's the rest of you. This show has got to be cursed!" She shook her head, silently crying. "This play's a tragedy without a doubt! Now, are there any other fools here to make me fall out?"

Jason entered the room, all eyes turning as his presence demanded attention. "With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls. For stony limits cannot hold love out. And what love can do that dares love attempt—"

"Attempt thy kinsman are no stop to me!" Leo shot up, knowing his role was in danger. He put his hand in his jacket, sweating, nervousness spreading. He needed this.

Hazel smiled, a rivalry of two equal actors. This would be good. "If they do see thee they will murder me."

"Alack—" both boys started, but the blonde paused to let his friend go first. Leo gave him an appreciative glance.

He cleared his throat. "There lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords."

"Look thou but sweet and I am proof against their enemy," Jason recited after him.

Calypso, Drew, and Reyna ran over to him. "I would not for the world they saw thee here."

"I have night's cloack to hide me from their eyes,"he grinned, cupping Reyna's cheek. Percy looked down.

Leo shook his head, starting to feel hopeless again. "And but thou love me let them find me here."

"My life were better ended by their hate," they exclaimed in unison.

Jason turned to the girl again and smiled charmingly, a feeling of disgust and discomfort rising I him, but he ignored it. "Than death prorogued wanting of thy love."

The girls squealed, giggling amongst each other. "By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

"By love, that first did prompt me to inquire," he smiled, twirling Calypso who flipped out.

"Enough! Shut up!" Hazel covered her ears because it was a musical rendition of Romeo & Juliet, and these idiots could not sing. "I'm sorry, I'll go make my decisions. Be back in a few."

Calypso skipped forward, braid swinging behind her. "Mrs. Zhang, I—"

"Girl, what is wrong with you?" She rolled her eyes, moving into her office for some privacy.

Percy ran up to his secret boyfriend and hugged him tightly. "What made you change your mind?"

"I thought I should try," Jason laughed.

Annabeth punched his shoulder. "You nailed it!"

"Unforgettable!" Thalia hollered.

Leo sighed, shaking his hand in defeat. "One talented guy."

"Reminder: we'll meet in Reyna's room on Friday night," Luke wiggled his eyebrow. "For, y'know, the thing."

Jason nodded lightly shoving Percy away. "We'll be there."

"You're not going," Thalia guessed, pointing to Leo.

Luke shrugged, pulling up a notepad. "Get me orders."

"I don't know, I might," the Latino bit his lip and shrugged.

"Remember back when all we needed was beer?" Jason smiled, laughing at the good ol' days. Percy smiled from his side.

Thalia sighed, leaning back. "When we were freshman and everything was clear…"

"Except your skin," Piper muttered, and the girls glared at each other.

Luke groaned, separating them. "No more catfights once we leave for the rave."

"Then put the princess in the trunk!" Thalia yelled, fighting against Luke's arm.

Piper glared at her, flipping her off. "If we drag her behind I'll behave."

They all stopped once Hazel reinterred the room. "I'm going to announce the cast list now and please, I really don't want any drama until at least the first rehearsal. You all did very well and of course everyone is guaranteed a spot in the chorus. Nurse: Thalia Grace."

"Surprise," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I said no drama, or I will send you right up to Father. Got it?" She said, looking directly at the spiky teenager.

Thalia nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Hazel nodded. "Mercutio, Percy Jackson; Benvolio, Luke Castellon; Tybalt, Leo Valdez; Romeo, Jason Grace; Juliet, Piper McLean; Lady  
Capulet, Annabeth Chase. Lady Montague, hmmm," Hazel looked around. "Calypso Lee, does your father have a camcorder?"

"Yes, ma'am!" She nodded enthusiastically.

Hazel wrote something down on her clipboard. "Lady Montague, Calypso Lee."

Nico di Angelo may mot have even tried, but it still hurt to have failed at something, like no one heard his voice.

Calypso felt embarrassed that the only reason she was chosen for the role was because her father had a camcorder. Did she really hear her?

Octavian may have been an asshole, but he didn't even get the chance to audition. All the other boys jumped in front of him.

Drew Tanaka put on more make-up in the bathroom, trying not to remember her mother abandoning her. If she wore enough make-up and was rude enough, people would see her and she wouldn't be left alone like that again.

Reyna felt like no one really knew her. The Puerto Rican girl was literally alone, with her father dead and her sister in the Navy. That's why she was sent to this school. Was this what it felt like to go crazy?

And everyone thinks they know Jason, but they didn't. Not even Peter. Jason never revealed how affectionate he actually wanted to be to him, it was wrong to feel that way and they had to stop eventually. Jason refused to live in sin, no matter how much his heart stopped when Percy smiled, or when he fell asleep on his lap and Jason would sometimes play with his hair. He couldn't do it.

"Didn't know you were auditioning," Leo admitted to his friend.

"Neither did I," Jason shrugged. "Decided this morning."

Leo chuckled halfheartedly. "Just like that, huh?"

"Yep," the blonde nodded, popping the p.

Leo took a deep breath and smiled, happy for his friend. "Well... congratulations." He patted him on the back.

Meanwhile, Percy was calling his mom to tell her the news. "Mom, we both got cast- we're in the play! I'm Marcutio and Jason is Romeo."

" _Aww, best friends playing best friends-- how poetic!_ " Sally said from over the phone.

Percy smiled happily at him mom's praise. "I knew that you would want to know."

Sally laughed from the other line, making a joke. " _Well, you know I'd love you either way, but I love you more now!_ "

Percy noticed his boyfriend behind him and quickly grabbed his hand. "Oh Mom, here's Jason. Say hello!"

" _What? Oh, okay,_ " she muttered, clearly surprised and a dash of awkwardness in her voice.

Jason gave Percy a look like he was crazy and pushed the phone away. Then the bell rang, signaling that classes were over fit the day **(a/n: I accidentally wrote gay)** "No, nevermind, we have to go."

" _Call me with dates, Percy. The whole family will come- even your father. I'll make sure of it,_ " there was a bitterness in her voice mixed with sadness and regret.

Percy smiled. "Love you, Mom."

" _And I love you, Percy. Excelsior!_ " Then she hung up the phone, leaving her son laughing as he headed out of the classroom.

Piper stood outside the doorway, staring at Jason. "Hey Romeo, you coming?"

"In a sec," he called back, looking back at his sulking sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Hazel is Sister Chantelle. Basically, she used to be super nice and sweet and kinda shy, then she started working for St. Cecelia's.


	5. Plain Jane Fatass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia expresses insecurities about the way she looks.

"Congratulations, Romeo," Thalia told her brother. "Dad'll be excited!"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to  
that conversation," Jason stated sarcastically, shaking his head 'yes.'

The black haired girl smirked, jumping up. "Now, don't forget that behind every great man is a dim-witted sister who just wants to be fed!" She laughed, sighing in exasperation. " Nurse, who knew? I thought for sure I'd get peasant number 8, or jolly ol' spinstress number 3!"

"I know you have more confidence in your acting than that," the blonde haired boy smiled, making his sister laugh. 

"Oh, I do?" She turned around. "I know a girl full of confidence," she nodded, pointing to herself. "Yes, whenever she's full, she's a confident girl."

Jason rolled his eyes and groaned, covering his eyes. "Not this again!"

"She'll have your piece of pie- Then inhale another ten!" She turned to face him again, lifting up her pinky finger. "There's a thin girl inside her with twelve of her friends," she mixed her stomach getting bigger. "I have hips that could bear you a buffalo."

"Longhorn?" Jason asked innocently, smiling. 

Thalia flipped him off, her sharp black nails pointing in the air. "Ass thats so vast I could block out the sun."

"You know that you're insane?" The blue eyes boy asked his sister. "You're not even that fat."

"I'm a caution for the vain," Thalia insisted. "Mothers say 'Well, dear there's fat, then there's Jane,'" she sat on the ground, and Jason moved to sit next to her. "Plain Jane fat ass. Guilty of swallowing Jenny Craig whole, and keeping society so ill at ease and loving her role."

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" Jason asked her. 

Thalia gave him a crazy look. "Then why are you such an  
over achiever?"

Jason looked down. "Dad."

"Mom," Thalia nodded.

Jason stood up, making his voice sound higher and motherly, not very well (purposefully). "Thalia, it's just that I know you'd be happier-"

"Okay, kiddo- I didn't spend thousand of dollars on private golf lessons so you could quit the  
team sophomore year," Thalia groaned in a deep, masculine voice. 

"It's mind over matter-" Jason said, flicking his script in a tube on his sister's head then stomach.

Thalia shifted her weight to the other leg. "If you keep your mind focused-"

"We just want you to be happy!" Jason screeched, batting his eyelashes. 

Thalia laughed as they finished making fun of their parents. "To make us happy... But why can't the fat girl play Juliet?" 

Jason rolled his eyes, groaning. 

"It's the plumpest of roles, so then why not pick me?" Insecurity dripped from Thalia's voice, and she moved a long strand of hair behind her ear. 

Her brother placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's just a stupid show."

"Says the dashing Romeo!" Thalia exclaimed, and Jason swore he heard her choke back a sob. "Well, I've played a servant  
for four years in a row," she looked away, wiping a stray tear. "But I'll have the last laugh- you bet your ass!" She laughed, yelling into the air. "Hurt me? You can't- I have mounds of thick skin," she turned to her brother, smiling. "Baby, high school doesn't last,and someday, I have a hunch rhat I'll eat them for breakfast and _shit_ them for lunch."

Jason laughed. "Plain Jane fat ass."

"Hungry for love, she's a sesitive soul!" Thalia exclaimed, sarcasm rippling from her voice. "Plain Jane fat ass, Keeping society so ill at ease and loving her role," she coughed, clearing her throat and pulled an envelope out of her bag. "Dad's birthday package arrived– Two weeks late as usual."

"As usual," Jason agreed, nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"Here's your birthday check,  
financial proof that dad loves you–" she feigned a gasp. "And oh, surprise! A note…"

Jason looked up from the money, staring his sister right in her eyes as he jumped for the letter, Thalia moving out of the way.

"Dear Jason," the author started crying, and Thalia moved the letter above her head as Jason reached for it. "Please find enclosed this very thick package that came for you yesterday," she jumped on the stage, and Jason went after her. "I talked to Father Flynn and he told me you were in,  
but call anyway when you open it.'" Thalia laughed, grinning as she hugged her brother happily. "Notre Dame! 'We always knew that you'd keep the Grace flame burning," Thalia looked down, dropping the letter from her hands. "Love Dad.'"

Jason looked up at her, the letter his dad wrote him in hand. "Hey, what did Dad get you?"

"You mean what did dad's secretary get me?" Jason winced, they both knew that Zeus Grace was having an affair with his pretty secretary. Thalia cocked her head to the side, making her tiny cross earrings more visible. "These earrings - I think  
they're slimming. What do you think?"

"I think you need to come here and hug it out," Jason smiled, spreading his arms, and Thalia smiled, hugging him back. 


	6. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tells his friends about two awesome, but dangerous, drugs: GHB and ketamine.

"I'll get back with the book, it's so good!" Piper called, walking away from the entrance to Reyna's room. "You won't regret it, Percy!"

As soon as she was gone, Leo immediately got to work. "Piper's birthday's in a week. I want to get her something great."

"How about a pair of faker boobs?An STD she hasn't had?" Thalia offered sarcastically, looking up from her phone.

Reyna jumped up. "You should throw her a surprise!"

Luke nodded, an arm around Annabeth's waist. She shifted uncomfortably. "We'll help you make it uppercrust."

"Yeah, something classy, something small...you'll help?" The short Latino boy looked around, smiling to himself. 

Thalia looked up and smiled at her friend. "Leo, where's the trust?"

It was at that moment where the girl's kaleidoscopic eyes met her friends'. She was carrying "The Infernal Devices" in her arms. Piper handed "Clockwork Angel" to Percy, and he thanked her. "Trust for what?"

"That you've done smut," Thalia blurted out, causing Piper to drop her books and glare at her. 

"Oh, we were talking about the rave," Leo smoothly lied, swooning at the sight of his lady love giggling. 

Luke raised his hand. "I made the snacks."

"I've got the guide," Annabeth high fived her boyfriend. 

Piper nodded. "I guess we're set."

Luke shook his head. "We need a ride."

Annabeth's grey eyes widened. "The church's van!"

"You have the keys," Percy pointed out, and Leo threw his hands in the air.

"So I should steal it?" He raised his eyebrows. 

Reyns shook her head, flicking his as she answered him in her Puerto Rican accent. " _Borrow_."

Piper battered her eyelashes, invoking something ib her voice that made people want to listen to her. "Please?"

Jasan shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well, where do I begin?" Leo screamed out, pulling at his hair. "Teresa would kill me if she found out!" Then in a smaller voice, he added, "literally…"

Reyna spread her arms. "It's all we got."

Luke head up a finger. "Just one little sin toome to wonderland where never never finds you," he grinned, pulling out a bunch of drugs he'd bought illegally, of course, and planned to give everyone. "For one enchanted night of dreams disguised in swirling lights!" He walked up to Leo and started grinding down on his ass, and Reyna grinned as she starting grinding on his crotch. Leo yelped, ears and face red. "Ten thousand friends to make an ecstasy of motion while you're floating, rolling, free, and life is as it ought to be."

Leo grabbed the map from Annabeth's hand. "How far away is this rave?"

"Just make sure the tank is full," Luke instructed him, putting back some of the drugs into his bag. 

Annabeth groaned. "Just come."

Some of the guys snorted and Annabeth just grinned, Percy high fiving her. "Nice one."

"This map is kinda vague," Leo decided, looking up. 

Luke did some weird hand gestur thingy. "When we're close we'll feel the pull."

Jason patted Leo on the back. "I have some clothes that you can wear."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Leo narrowed his brown eyes.

"You look like a million bucks," Reyna explained. "Wear something cheaper to the scene."

Leo pointed at a spot and relaxed. "There's no way to cross this road!"

"I think the map is upside down," Percy picked it up and turned it around, much to Leo's disappointed. 

Luke gestured to two drugs he'd left on the table. "Now there's more than one way to feel alive, that's why the party never ends.  
Though X is still the treat of choice, I brought along some friends," he grinned, picking the blue vial and the powder up. "Boys and girls, our show today is brought to you by the letters 'G' and 'K.'"

Leo blinked. "What?"

"G and K, they are both intense," the blonde explained. "They enhance your X experience."

Annabeth laughed. "Professor!" She looked around at everyone's blank stares. "Nobody? Okay."

Luke jumped to his feet, and began freestyle rapping. "Exhibit A: 'K'! Sit back, listen and learn  
A couple of sniffs with a two-second burn, but the return is worth every bit.Trust me kids, this is powerful, powder-ful shit, sit. Watch what I come with! Watch-wa-wa-watch what I come with!" He howled. "On it! The way that I'm on. You suckers and fuckers gonna love how you gone! You're golden, secret scenes unfoldin', you feelin' and boldin', you tuckin' and rollin,'" as he went on explaining the effects of ketamine, Leo was horrified. "You're part of the action, but standing apart. You're fast as a fraction; the fact is attraction. It's on 'til dawn, but don't overtake it. High on the stakes when you find that you wake in a 'K' hole, like the world gone bad. Worse than the worst shit that you've ever had!" Annabeth looked around, knowing that is wasn't smart to take this drug, but she really wanted to. "Your take ain't fake, shakin' and stir. Your life is a prison and your vision is blurred. You're beggin and buggin, cuz you're soul is so lonely. Your only defense is the fact that you know me," Luke grinned, giving Annabeth an awkward kiss. She looked across the table to where Piper was sitting on the bed in longing. "I got your back, but I won't babysit. I don't need that shit."

Luke set the bag of powder down, and held up the vial of blue liquid. "Exhibit B: 'G'! It comes clear, but I colored it blue so you won't use the 'thought it was water' excuse!" He groaned, annoyed when people used that. "Liquid X is in effect, but that's the formal name. Take it out once and you're never the same. All my ladies!"

Piper, Thalia, Reyna, and Annabeth looked up. "Huh?"

Luke sighed. "All my ladies?"

"Yeah!" They yelled enthusiastically.

"To my fellas," Luke tried, but they all just stared blankly. 

"Yeah?"

"To my fellas…" he tried again.

"...Yeah," they supplied in an annoyed tone. 

Luke shook his head and groaned. "Pay attention my friends, cuz class is in session! A lesson won't lessen, so take the point that I'm stressin'. This is stronger than 'K', overdose ain't a joke. Too much is a coma and you're certain to choke," Jason peeked up, oddly interested in the drug. "So show me you care, and party hardy aware. I ain't draggin' your ass home if you fail to beware. It's fun for all y'all, and all for fun, but keep in mind, remember rule number one: I know you know X, this shit has limits. Play the game playa, but play to stay in it...UGH!" He slammed the glass down, stumbling over the next part of the rap. "Dammit, I almost had it!"

"Don't do that when I take you home..." Annabeth bit her lip, grimacing as Luke's face lit up. 

He turned back to Leo. "Are you in or not?"

"Ok, what time?" Leo ran a hand through his brown curls. 

"We'd have to leave by nine," Luke informed him. 

Annabeth nudged Leo with her shoulder. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I don't know, maybe," the Latino but his lip. 

Piper pursed her lips and began walking up her her sort-of-boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Maybe?"

"You guys suck," Leo muttered, wrapping an arm around Piper's waist. "Alright, I'll go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, Annabeth is a lesbian.


	7. Quiet Night at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia refuses to go to the rave, insecure over her weight.

"Oh thank God, I haven't seen your belly button for hours," Thalia sarcastically muttered, looking up from her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ to see Piper in short jean shorts and an orange crop top that looked extremely provocative. The sleeve was long on one arm and short on the other, two strings tied around her waist. 

Piper smirked, turning away from the mirror as she tied the single braid, falling with her choppy brown hair. "Does it look good? I don't have the advantage you do of it being way out in front of me," she turned away from Thalia's glare. "You know, I've noticed some of my clothes are missing–"

"Yeah, I think we've all noticed that," the dark haired girl muttered, thinking back to the little black dress that she'd "borrowed" from Piper, hidden under her bed.

Before the half Native American girl could reply to the insult, Leo walked isn't the room. "Ready ladies?" As soon as he saw Piper, his heart visibly stopped and all he could do was stare in awe of her beauty. Just like ever other boy. "W-wow, are you performing?"

Piper smirked, sliding her hand up Leo's shoulder seductively. "If you're lucky."

"I'm not going," Thalia declared, heart pounding in jealousy at the sight of Piper enthralling yet another boy. 

Leo's grin wavered, a look of confusion and uncertainty in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean 'No,'" she spat out. When they both stared Banjul st her, she sneered. "Fucking go already!"

"Alright!" Leo held out his hands in surrender, pulling Piper out the door. She stopped him. 

"Well, you have a good night, and don't," she smiled her bitch smile. "Don't touch anything."

Thalia glared at her as she left. "Said the whore uncharacteristically."

A quiet night at home, silent night. A joy to pass a quiet night at home. 

All of Thalia's friends were gone and once again she found herself alone. 

A quiet night at home. Just Thalia and her good shepherd. They can count a million sheep, just filling up that time 'til finally she got to sleep. 

A quiet night at home. Thalia remembered her mother's worried glances. Taking her hand, smile sadly, sigh. Words of wisdom, talk of ships and princes, and soothing sagas laced with loving lies. 

Sadness. Who, Thalia? Sad?

A quiet night at home— her favorite place. 

"Honey, it'll be okay. Slim down dear, things can change…" Thalia touched her short hair, staring down at her thick body as she replayed her mother's words. "For after all you've such a pretty face."

She wiped away the tear falling from her cheek. 

A quiet night at home, play My siren song. Attracting none, her ship just won't come in. 

Thalia felt like she was clinging to the rigid rock of ages, and never ever even got the chance to sin.

  
As she was passing two productive hours and tearing through a hundres pages of Romeo and Juliet—What a tale of star-crossed lovers. 

Life is lived on other stages. Pain adored her and God seemed to ignore her—Always thinking, thinking, sinking, never dancing. 

Never asked and asking why. Why then never, never cry. Far too clever.

Big girls don't cry.   
_Big_...girl.

  
Ships and princes. All gone home, alone again. Again alone. 

A quiet night at home with thoughts of why. 

A quiet night at home spent getting by. Thalia slid the blade across her exposed thigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry I've been gone for a hot minute. Back now!


End file.
